Hijinks
by MollyMacabre
Summary: My take on the events immediately following the ones in the movie. No AU, trying to keep completely IC and be realistic in every possible way. J/S fluffiness galore and a T rating for the future because...who knows :)
1. New Love

**Author's note: I do not own _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ or any of its wonderful characters...I'm just a big fan! Huge thanks to Tim Burton, Henry Selick, Danny Elfman, Caroline Thompson, etc, etc!**_  
_

_For it is plain, as anyone can see...We're simply meant to be..._

Within a few minutes following their song, Jack and Sally were sitting together on Spiral Hill, the rag doll leaning her back against the skeleton's chest. His lengthy arms were bent around her, his twiggy fingers gently playing with her tiny ones. They were both quietly smiling to themselves, each thankful that the other couldn't see their euphoric expression. They were supposed to be "gazing at the stars" of course, or at least that was the pretense they were acting under. Scattered conversation was attempted concerning galaxies and black holes (mostly maintained by Jack, who had read innumerable science books and yet never had anyone around patient enough to discuss them with him) but Sally, for one, was too disoriented to engage him very much. She felt like a melted puddle in his arms, and was amazed by every moment that passed by without the whole vision crumbling around her.

"Sally?" His voice had dropped to a low tone, almost a whisper.

She gave a barely audible, "Yes?"

"How long has it been?"

"How long...since when, Jack?"

"Since you fell for your Pumpkin King?"

For a moment, only the whistle of the chill wind tearing through the pumpkin patch could be heard. Sally couldn't seem to make her vocal cords cooperate, and then she was practically gnawing at her lips. Even though it was clearly apparent now that her affections were requited, the notion of actually discussing them openly with him was still foreign and intimidating. Jack waited patiently, trying to make her comfortable by skimming a couple of his fingers along her blue arm. It only served to make her more giddy, as she shuddered at the contact.

"Forget I asked, Sally. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I was just curious."

"No, it...it's fine. I just...Well, I don't remember a time...before..." She blanched and stuttered into silence, her words lying elusively on her tongue.

It was Jack's turn to feel disconcerted, for once. His bony fingers hung suspended in the air above her forearm, and his brow was furrowed slightly in solemn concentration. Sally stopped breathing for a moment...this was it. She had scared off either the real Jack, or the illusion of him that she had convinced herself she was experiencing. A moment later, however, she felt his lanky arms slink slowly around her waist, gathering her in. She could feel his rib bones and the strange warmth emanating from them, which had a tranquilizing effect.

"I'm sorry, Sally. I've been so oblivious! I was under the impression you were just being a...marvelous best friend. If I had known..."

"Don't apologize. I know you're accustomed to being admired, you must have completely blocked out that kind of attention after so many years of it. For sanity's sake, I don't blame you!"

"Oh, but look what I've been missing out on! A love that could have satisfied me enough to save Christmas! Sandy Claws needn't have ever been bothered, the children could have been spared their fright, and my rag doll wouldn't have lost any stitches fretting over me!" At this, he leaned over and kissed the stitches next to her mouth. She closed her eyes and giggled softly.

"You would have tried to take over Christmas with or without me, admit it." She had now relaxed enough to smirk in his direction.

He chuckled. "Well, maybe." He thought hard for a moment. "Yes, I would."

Sally smiled at his honesty. "Besides, I liked having a chance to prove to myself, to the doctor, to everyone...that I can do more than just cook and sew. Your hijinks rescued me from a dreadful existence, Jack."

"And you certainly did prove your worth, Sally, beyond all doubt! But what's better than a dreadful existence?! Oh yes, I remember. We do have to get accustomed to each others vocabularies. What are hijinks?"

"Your life is a string of them, Jack."

"I see. Will you be sharing in my hijinks from now on?"

She grinned. "I'd love to."

"Splendid! I can't wait to get started. We'll have to plan some for tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the doctors after my morning meeting, so around noon...and we'll do nothing but hijinks all day! Would you like that, Sally?" Nothing. "Sally?" He peered over her shoulder to gaze at her face, and realized that she had fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed, head drifting to the side, red mouth hanging slightly open. Jack sighed in contentment. "What a vision..." He gathered her delicate body into his arms and, standing up, began trodding through the snow to Dr. Finklestein's lab. He was surprised to find the door unlocked, but daintily snuck in and located her bedroom, where he tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and traced her jawline with one finger. "Good night, my beautiful doll." He then disappeared into the tapering snow fall, without making a single sound, as only the Pumpkin King can.

* * *

It was noon before Sally awoke, which was highly unusual for the girl. She was always expected to be down in the kitchen before her guardian was stirring, in order to make him breakfast. This morning was different because, due to the "excitement" of the night before and her narrow escape from death, the rag doll's body was desperate for repose. Her eyes fluttered open and she instantly winced as the awareness of her sore leaves and stretched stitches dawned on her...although she could barely recall their cause. The few floating images that resided in her consciousness all involved that horrible sack-man and his disgusting game of dice - the one where her own life was the "bet", even though he never intended to give her a chance at winning it. The chilling memories of his performance began flooding back to her, to the point where she was actually shivering - even in her own warm, comforting bed. Wait...her bed?

"What the..." She abruptly sat up, gripping the covers. "Why am I here? Why am I not DEAD?" She pinched herself. "Ow!"

Sally hopped out of bed, ignoring the numbness in her swollen legs, and gazed skeptically around her. She had only a moment to catch a blurred glimpse of the winter wonderland outside of the window before her legs finally gave in, collapsing beneath her and evoking her soft little body to tumble onto the steel floor.

"Oh, drat! What is wrong with me?" She massaged her legs frantically, trying to force them to work properly, as she continued to analyze her situation. "And why has all the color drained out of Halloween-town? And...JACK! Oh, my dear friend! I do hope he's alright...Maybe the doctor can tell me what happened...Work, legs, work!"

DING. DONG.

Sally ceased all movement and shut her eyes, waiting for Dr. Finklestein to demand she answer the door. What would she tell him, when she couldn't even stand? He had to be furious with her already, for sleeping in too late and shirking her duties. Fortunately, she soon heard him opening the door himself...and when his voice resounded through the laboratory, it was markedly more cheerful than she expected.

"Why, a horrendous afternoon to you, my dear-"

"Where is Sally?"

The numbness in her legs began climbing up her lower torso. JACK! He was alive! And here! And...asking for her?

"Where is...Sally?" Finklestein's voice lowered as he surveyed the King with bewilderment.

"I'm terribly sorry to be so abrupt, Doctor, but I must see her immediately! I'll explain everything afterwards, I give you my word!"

"Very well, my boy. She's upstairs, feel free to..." But Jack was already bounding away, his long strides giving the effect of making the staircase resemble an escalator. Finklestein had to wonder, only for a moment, how Jack knew exactly which door to run to...

Knock. Knock. "Sally?" His voice had softened considerably from the way he had been speaking to the doctor.

"Come...come in." The door swung smoothly open as soon as he caught her shy reply, and Jack stood there, his gaze riveting around at eye level for several seconds before he located her on the ground.

"Sally! Whatever are you doing on the floor?" His feet and pinstriped legs were beside her in seconds, and before she could react, he was lifting her into the air and swinging her around in a circle, beaming up at her. He was too busy admiring her face to notice her legs flopping weakly beneath her. She had never felt more like a rag doll in her entire existence.

"I...I couldn't...What are you doing, Jack?" As much as she had always cherished any attention he bestowed on her, she felt quite odd accepting affections that came wildly out of the blue.

His grip on her loosened slightly as his face fell, although he continued to elevate her several feet off the floor. "What am I...Sally...Sally, what about last night?"

Her eyes widened. "What about last night?"

"You...you really don't remember?" He looked heartbroken. "You don't remember our kiss?"

"Our...kiss?" It was at this very moment that Jack decided that he should set her down on her feet, no longer feeling it was respectful to hold her in such a way, given her apparent ignorance of their situation. The effect was immediate...her legs crumpled and she toppled over, this time at least managing to land on the bed. Jack sat beside her and timidly placed a bony hand on her shoulder, gazing at her with worry evident in all of his features.

"Oh dear...Is the idea of us kissing really that dreadful?" He had to smile despite his misery, glad he was able to use the word under her terms.

There was nothing Sally disliked more than seeing Jack unhappy, so she forced herself to regain focus. "No, Jack! No...the idea of us kissing is...the most incredible idea I could envision, actually...I just...I just wasn't aware it had actually happened!"

Jack's mood flipped so fast, the Mayor would have gotten dizzy. "Oh, is that it? Well then, I'll take you to Spiral Hill right this instant, and we'll reenact it! I'll give you all your lines beforehand! You can't leave me alone with that memory, Sally, it's too wonderful!" He was already standing, holding a bony hand out to her.

"Oh, Jack! I'd love to, really, I...but..." She looked down at her feet, blushing.

"What is it, Sally?"

"I...I can't walk at the present. My legs are numb."

A gradual realization spread across his face. "Is that so? Well, not to worry, my dear, I'll just carry you until they're better! We might have to change the script a bit, but it's the mood that counts!" With that, he gently gathered her into his skeletal arms and strode out the door, slowing down only to inform a dumbfounded Finklestein that she had paperwork to complete at Town Hall.

"Regarding Oogie Boogie, of course!"

**Author's note: I know, I know - This is so fluffy, we might as well be swimming in a sea of marshmallows. I swear, the next few chapters will actually have a story! I just couldn't help myself and wanted to create a good, solid base for their relationship. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading! Looking forward to your reviews :)**


	2. Little Resistance

**Author's Note: Thank you kindly for the reviews, lovely readers! For GodlyJewel (and any others confused by the "papers"): I apologize if it wasn't clear, it was just a silly excuse Jack threw out to explain to Finkie why he was basically kidnapping Sally! Ha, ha...I'm funny. I guess not. Well, I hope you all enjoy this, and Happy Holidays! **

The snow had melted away nearly as quickly as it had appeared, and on the morning following Christmas day, only a few trees and rooftops still contained traces of its presence. Halloween-town had all but returned to normal, or at least...as normal as a town founded on terror can be. You'd be hard-pressed to find one to admit it, but each and every one of its citizens had taken to heart some small revelation from their exposure to Yuletide joy. A new, subtle level of complexity had enhanced their existence, and all were anxious to discover what it meant for their own precious holiday. Some lives were affected more deeply than others, and that is what brings us to a certain bright-eyed rag doll and her grumpy creator, speaking quite earnestly in a lab drab and dark.

"What do you think is wrong with me, doctor?"

He had her strapped to a metal table, as he had many a time before, and was occupying himself with tightening her stitches, each and every one. He would pause now and then to encourage her to take a sip of a potion he had concocted, the details of which she was not informed, and yet it made her insides feel so pleasant that she couldn't complain.

"Head up for a moment, dear, that's it..." He was making his way around her scrawny neck, adjusting each suture in turn with a tiny, curved instrument. He sighed deeply before answering. "I'm afraid you have a slight case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, my child. Not that that's a surprise to anyone, after all you've been through..." For a moment, a flash of something strange gleamed in his eyes, and she couldn't help delighting in the almost paternal demeanor he was using with her.

"That sounds quite complicated...Can you cure me of it? Is that what the potion is for? Am I going to die?"

Dr. Finklestein had to chuckle gruffly despite her apparent alarm. "You always did ask too many questions, Sally. Don't excite yourself, or you'll only make it worse! No, you're not going to die. I may not be able to "cure" you completely, but your symptoms will hardly be perceptible. A nightmare here and there, nothing unusual for a citizen of this town...in fact, it might even make you feel more at home! That's what you wanted, isn't it?" A touch of bitterness was evident in his tone.

"Y-yes, I suppose."

There was a strained silence for a moment before the doctor seemed to relax considerably. He was mending the stitches around one of her hands now, and stopped to gently clutch it in his own gloved one.

"Sally..." He wouldn't look her in the eyes, instead peering fixedly at the hand as if he were observing it under a microscope. "I must tell you...that I am proud of you. You're reckless, foolish...but you possess some admirable qualities...fortitude...I wasn't aware I had given you."

She smiled at him quietly, attempting to savor the moment. He had never expressed so much as an ounce of genuine emotion in front of her before, and she was hoping this wasn't a singular event. She had a sneaking suspicion that this change in attitude had something to do with his new creation, Jewel.

"Thank you. I appreciate you saying that."

At that moment, his aforementioned creation entered the room and set a tea tray onto a nearby table. She sauntered over to the doctor and kissed his cheek before stepping out again, but not before winking in Sally's direction - who forced her cringe into a gracious smile as quickly as she could.

Dr. Finklestein continued, while holding his cheek, "You've also somehow developed the cleverness to fall for the one man in town I cannot forbid you to see."

She searched his features, trying to decipher his true feelings on the subject. His voice was gravely serious, but she couldn't help sensing a hint of playfulness in his tone. "You're...you're not going to keep me from Jack?"

He exhaled deeply, proceeding to the stitches along her legs. "As I said, I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to. I'm an old man, Sally. If you were interested in a vampire, or Behemoth..." He shuddered involuntarily. "Perhaps I could do something about it then. I have no energy to argue with the Pumpkin King, and I'd be a fool to attempt it."

Sally beamed, and would have jumped up and danced around the room if she hadn't been strapped down. No resistance from the doctor! Could she have hoped for better?

He held down her shivering leg in order to be more precise in his work. "Now, now, don't get too excited! I'm not letting it go that easily...You're a delicate being, Sally. Especially after what Oogie Boogie did to you. This condition is no light matter. Jack may take you out to dine here and there, but you are not permitted to go **anywhere **unless under the supervision of either himself or me. And Sally..." His voice sounded incredibly weary at this point.

"Yes, doctor?"

"No more..._adventures_."

* * *

Sally examined herself in the dusty full-length mirror hanging on her closet door, nervously fidgeting with the dress she had only finished constructing earlier that evening. She had little else to do with her time, with her chores completed and the doctor's dinner set on the table. The garment looked almost exactly like her usual one, except she had used higher quality materials for the patchwork...velvet, linen, silk...and the colors she used were deeper and brighter than before. She made a few final adjustments and ran a brush swiftly through her long hair, knowing it was rude to waste any more time. He was waiting for her.

She stepped gingerly into the hallway and glanced down into the rounded foyer. Jack was there, dapper as always, speaking in hushed tones with Dr. Finklestein. His arms were folded behind his back, and he was nodding soberly as the doctor appeared to be lecturing him as vigorously as he dared. Sally gasped in embarrassment and quickened her footsteps, eager to interrupt her creator before he scared him off. When Jack spotted her in his peripheral vision, his face split into a wide grin and he turned away from the doctor, his arms unfolding and extending towards her.

"Sally..." His fingers were enveloping her own, which he raised to kiss her hand. "You're stunning." She blushed madly as they stood there gazing at each other with all the affection in the world, forgetting their surroundings for several long moments. Sally had known from his public persona how apt his personality was to fluctuation - one moment he was as goofy as a school boy, the next he was a reserved and sober gentleman - but she had yet to acclimate herself to these transitions in regards to their own personal interaction. His serious side, in particular, made her incredibly flustered and dizzy, like she was now.

"Th-thank you Jack. You look handsome as well." They admired each other warmly for another moment before-

"_Well then_." Dr. Finklestein loudly adjusted his wheelchair, making them both jump. "I hope you two have a _wonderful _time...and remember what I told you, Jack." The door swung open and he gestured to it, half his mouth twisted upwards in a reluctant grin.

"I will, doctor. Thank you for your gracious compliance. I will have her home safely and at a reasonable hour, I guarantee it!" He smiled back, his expression with much more sincerity than the doctor's. And with that, he led Sally by the hand into the street and towards a much respected restaurant in town - The Brew.

* * *

"So, do you really remember our romance this time, or are you just playing along to be polite?"

Jack was grinning mischievously at her across the table as he buttered a moldy roll. When he had taken her to Spiral Hill to remind her of their intimacy on Christmas Eve, he had been delighted to find her catching on so readily. By the time they had reached the graveyard, her legs had regained their strength enough for her to walk - and his song had jolted her so effectively that by the time it was her turn to join him, the words came to her as if by magic. This thrilled them both so fully that they even finished their duet with a dance, and it was late evening before they managed to pull themselves away from the enchanting scene and head home.

Laughing, she replied, "I don't think you have to worry about that any longer, Jack. You've made it all quite clear. Besides, the doctor has been a great help in bringing me back...almost...to normal." She fiddled nervously with her fork.

His grin slowly melted into a look of somber concern. "Yes, he enlightened me on the subject earlier this evening...How are you feeling, Sally?"

"Oh, quite a lot better. I feel stable. And my nightmare last night was nearly...pleasant."

"Why, what an odd thing to say - Nightmares are _always_ pleasant!" But he was smiling, obviously joking with her.

"Jack?"

"My dear?"

"I've been meaning to ask you...but all the attention has been on me, lately...How are you? Did you...did you learn anything...from your affair with Christmas?" And suddenly she was visibly apprehensive, making tiny tears in the napkin spread on her lap. Was that too forward? She couldn't allow herself to forget that, no matter what, she was still speaking with the King of Halloween-town.

Jack paused in his chewing and quickly swallowed. "I...Did I learn anything? I'd like to think so..." He froze in concentration to give the question honest consideration. "I learned to listen to you, for one thing..."

She gave him a small smile, but said nothing, wanting him to continue.

He tapped his fingers along his skull. "And I'll never bother Sandy again, that's for sure. Or try to supplant any other holiday, of course! And I learned that..." He beamed suddenly at her. "_Home is where the heart is_!" Alright. Now he was just trying to please her, and she wasn't buying it.

"Jack...it's just...I know you. I know that if you don't take a real lesson away from this, you'll only repeat your mistakes. How long has it been since you became the Pumpkin King?"

"Hmmmm...About seven centuries, I believe. Why?"

"Well...You will probably be the King for many centuries more, right? Mi-millenia, even?" She blanched then, oblivious to him, it suddenly occurring to her how very much time they had together.

"I imagine so, if all goes well...Is there something you're trying to tell me, Sally?"

"It's just a lot of time to...recede into old habits, and old feelings. I'm not very eager to see what you do to top this."

Jack was leaning over the table, his head resting on one hand, one bony eyebrow raised in amusement. "You have quite a fire burning in you, don't you, dearest?"

She blushed, but smirked. "Don't change the subject."

"Well then, what do you propose I do to prevent this kind of thing from happening again?"

Sally leaned back in her chair and chose a figure on the wallpaper to stare at while she spoke. "If you want to avoid idolizing other holidays, you have to fully appreciate your own."

"But Sally, I DO appreciate Chri-_Halloween_! I mean Halloween!" He smacked himself in the forehead, shaking his skull. Then he slowly raised his eyes, surveying her with fondness. "How do you do it, Sally? How do you read me so well? And will you help me? What can I do?"

She met his gaze with her own and smiled warmly, shifting forward to shyly grasp his hand on the table. "You have to acquaint yourself with the true spirit of Halloween...the one that has been around for thousands of years, and has little or nothing to do with lighting yourself on fire."

* * *

When the skeleton and rag doll had reached the door of the lab, hand in hand, the two stood in mute admiration for a long time. Their walking pace had exponentially slowed as they approached the tower, neither eager to say their farewells. Now that they had arrived, they weren't sure what to say at all.

"Jack..." She fought the temptation to lean in to him, for now.

"Sally?"

"I...I've been thinking about that kiss..."

He started in surprise, and then shook his head in remorse. "Please...say no more, Sally, you shouldn't have to ask in such a manner. You must forgive me...it's been centuries...literally...since I've had someone to...to..." He gently released her hand and placed his own behind her neck, beneath her hair. His other arm came around her waist, gracefully pulling her body flush against his. She rose up slightly on her toes to meet his lips, gripping his lapels, and it felt as if days had passed before they parted. Even when they did, their figures remained close, arms entangled, toe tips touching. Jack rested his skull on the pillow of hair atop her head, reveling in her scent, his skeletal fingers lightly combing through her red locks.

He turned his head slightly to whisper almost inaudibly, "Sally...I love you."

She smiled widely as she buried her tear-stained face into his shirt. "I love you, too."


	3. Escape

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, life happened! How obnoxious...Anyway, thank you for the reviews and just taking the time to read my drivel! **

The pumpkin Sun was nearly level with the horizon, filling Town Hall with hazy red light, when Jack finally reclined in his chair after hours of deliberation. Messy piles of yellowed paper obscured his entire desk, and many had floated, forgotten, to the floor. The natural crimson glow, though beautiful, was barely sufficient for reading, and yet the King was far too exhausted to rise and light the pillar candles dispersed throughout the room. He allowed himself a moment of meditation, gazing silently at a mountain of antiquated decorations collapsed against the far wall. His brow twitched downwards as he surveyed the dusty remnants of prior celebrations, and he registered briefly how fascinating it was that a few of them were so ancient they would hardly be considered "Halloween" any longer. Some of them had already been there the day he had arrived in the strange town, such a very long time ago...

_Creeeeeak..._"Oh! Evenin', Jack! I must say, I'm surprised you're still here!"

Jack straightened in his seat and turned, tipping his head respectfully. "Mayor...I was hoping you'd stop by eventually, there is something we must discu-"

"Always hopping from one serious matter to another, how wonderful a leader you are! No, no, you've worked long enough hours today already. I insist you run home, drink some tea, and get some rest! We'll talk first thing tomorrow!" He beamed, absentmindedly adjusting the spider lying dormant on his chest.

"I would prefer we talk now, or I won't be able to rest." He rose from his chair and paced to the hoard of decorations, gliding one long finger along a mystery object, collecting the dust.

"But, Jack...Our pride and glory, Jack...Surely it can wait, there are bags under your eye sockets, for Samhain's sake! Come now, I'll walk you ho-"

"**MAYOR!**" The change was immediate - Jack's usual friendly countenance had twisted into a chilling snarl, so effective that the room seemed to drop ten degrees. "You are being _far_ too kind."

The Mayor huddled, shivering, against the wall, not even cognizant of the spider now gnawing at one of his fingertips. "F-f-f-forgive m-me J-Jack..."

The skeleton man warmed instantaneously, striding over to offer the recovering politician his hand, plucking off the livid spider at the same time. "No - Forgive me, Mayor. I was quite ahead of myself. I'm just...somewhat thrown by the affection you - and everyone else - still seem to hold for me."

"Whatever do you mean, Jack? How could you expect us to be anything less than affectionate? You're the most horrendous Pumpkin King we've ever had!"

"You're right." One of his bony hands fell to massaging his temples. "I am horrendous - but not in the way that you intend."

"Ja-"

"I've been a traitor to our holiday. Not to sound sensationalist, but I have. And you should not be so tolerant. Halloween has been an enduring, extremely valuable tradition for many years - many more than I can claim for myself. Your loyalty should be to the holiday first, not to me. When did everyone forget that?"

"We never forgot, Jack, we just...we just..."

"You forgot." The King gave him a small smile, attempting to lighten the mood. The Mayor shifted on his feet, not knowing what to say. "Not only have I turned my back on Halloween, I have also driven precious lives into danger...and my faithful citizens helped me, without question, without doubt."

"Well, of course!"

Jack surveyed his face from above, one eyebrow rising. "Do you not take issue with such a dangerous lack of opposition to authority?"

"Oh, we could oppose any authority besides yours, Jack. But you...you're so wise..."

"Not this time, I wasn't. How can you be sure it won't happen again? There are other holidays, you know...No, there is only one way to remedy our juvenile temperaments. I must...take leave for awhile."

"JACK! Certainly you must be joking! We've already lost two months of planning, we can't-"

"You can. That is exactly what you must learn. I have a few things to learn myself, and I can't do that here. Consider it a brief sabbatical. You'll barely notice my absence, once you immerse yourself in scheming."

"You can't...You know very well that's not...JACK!"

"It's already decided, Mayor. You'll understand, eventually, why this is best for all of us." He turned back to his concealed desk, collecting a few choice documents to take home with him. "I believe in your judgement, Mayor. You'll do wonderfully!"

The Mayor's head spun in fickle circles for a moment, not sure how to respond to the "insult". When he had finally settled on his somber expression, the Pumpkin King had disappeared.

* * *

As Halloween-town faded into near blackness, the sound of frantic heels clacking on cobblestone resonated through the streets. A mess of red hair tangled in the wind, nearly obscuring the sullen face of the Mad Scientists' finest creation. He had lengthened her chains, so to speak, in courtesy for her recent maturity...and perhaps also because quite an amount of former grumpiness had dissipated in the presence of his doppelganger Bride. Sally had eagerly indulged, rising with the Sun to venture throughout the streets, unburdened by specific goals for the first time in her life. The day had begun warm and promising, but - much like the Autumnal season itself - had gradually disintegrated into a merciless frost. Every turned corner had yielded either a blood-curdling scream or a despondent moan, and seemingly every tortured soul that had left the mortal world pursued her, wailing for comfort. She became very aware of why the most "normal" of citizens seemed to gravitate towards the Town Square, leaving the desolate outskirts for those too dreary even for Halloween. By the late afternoon she had relented and joined the others near the fountain, hoping to find more pleasant company. Again, she was disappointed.

_The Harlequin Demon waggled his tentacles at her. "Hey sweetheart, how horrible of you to finally grace us with your presence!"_

_"You haven't even been to baddest place in town yet, care to join me?" The smirking Devil had snuck up behind her, making her jump._

_The Clown with the Tear-Away Face rolled up to her on his unicycle until their noses were practically touching. "May I interest you in a ride, princess?"_

_"Uh...um...excuse me..." Sally backed away quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet. "I...I have to get going now...almost dinner-time...good bye!" She broke into the quickest sprint she could manage, which really wasn't fast at all with her stiff limbs. Before long, she was out of breath and eager for some form of sanctuary - and for that, she chose to follow her nose - straight to the Witch's Shop._

_"Evening, Dearie," greeted the Tall Witch. "Can we get you anything? Beetle eyes, fingernails, cat tails?"_

_"N-No, I'm fine," Sally paused to catch her breath for a moment. "I'm just...just getting to know the town, is all."_

_The Small Witch poked her nose over the counter-top. "Is that so? Well, feel free to look around all you'd like, honey. We'll be right here if you have any questions!"_

_Sally smiled, grateful. "Thank you!" How pleasant! Maybe she would be able to make new friends here, after all. "Hmmm..." Sally mumbled to herself as she traipsed through the aisles, examining the multitude of labeled vessels, gradually regaining the spring in her step. "Maybe I should be getting some rotten eggs, just in case..." She froze suddenly, with her arm reaching for the pot, convinced she had heard her name from the front of the room._

_"...not really fair, when you think about it. We've been here for centuries longer than she has!"_

_"If I had known that all it took to get his attention was a low-cut dress, I could have reeled him in years ago!"_

_Resolutely holding back tears, Sally dropped her arm and tottered back to the door. Shielding her face, she muttered, "Nothing I need...thanks, anyway..." and stumbled out, the clink of a dull bell behind her._

It was on her hurried walk back to the Doctor's when she heard them. Soft footsteps, similar enough to her own that she might've simply confused them for a real echo, if they hadn't been slightly off rhythm. She quickened her pace, laughing at herself. 'This morning I had never been so eager to leave the lab, and now I've never been so eager to get back to it! Oh, what a dreadful day...What could possibly make it worse?' At that very moment, the lamp post nearest to her flickered out, covering her in an eerie darkness. She hurried forward into the next sphere of light, but that one quickly fizzled, too. Breaking into her second sprint of the day, Sally raced down the remaining blocks lying between herself and her home, chased by night. She screamed in her mind, 'Go away!_ Leave me be!_Can't you see I've had enough Halloween for today?' Gasping for breath, mere meters from her front door, she collapsed with her back against a wall - No use rushing in and having the Doctor worry over the state she was in. She allowed her eyelids to drop for a moment, collecting herself, and when she lifted them...the most terrifying, ghastly face filled her vision. Her mouth whipped open to scream...and immediately, two bony lips fell upon them, smothering all sound. She tensed for an instant, and then melted into the kiss, allowing twin lanky arms to wrap around her torso.

Jack released her slowly after several moments, noticing her hesitation. "Sally? Are you alright? Did I take it too far?"

She avoided his gaze, still trembling. "No...no, Jack...You just scared me, is all."

His face fell as he brushed the hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, my love, it will never happen again. I just...I saw you looking so beautiful and innocent, and it occurred to me that I had never...never truly scared you before." He gave her a half-smile and then rested his lips against her inclined forehead.

"You can scare me any time, Jack. It's your job, after all. My day was just awful, and I...and I..."

"Breathe, Sally...What happened?"

"I...well, I...I don't want to relive it." She pulled away and ambled over to the steps leading up to the lab, Jack following her. They sat down together, Sally resting her head on his shoulder. "I idolized this town, you know."

He frowned. "Has it fallen short of your expectations?" His arm slipped around behind her, clutching her far shoulder.

"You could say that. I just...I spent my entire little life wishing I could escape the lab for more than a chore or two...and now that I have, I can't wait to escape the town, either!"

Jack froze. "Sally...listen to yourself. You know how dangerous thoughts like those can be, more than anyone."

She gazed at her feet, guilt washing over her. "I know. I can't help it. You're the only one that makes any sense around here."

There was a long pause, and then Jack was lifting her face to meet her eyes. "My dearest friend...listen to me. I decided something today. I'm going away for awhile...for research. I'm leaving the Halloween planning to the Mayor for the time being - it will be worth it in the long run, of course..."

Sally gave a little gasp. "Jack...you can't...you just...we just..." Tears began to flood her eyes, and Jack kissed them gently away.

"Come with me."

A slow grin spread across her blue face as she gazed up at him. "Oh...Jack...when are we leaving?"

**Author's Note: I really should make these longer, shouldn't I? Ugh, next time.**


End file.
